


ThunderLucy Week 2018

by TheOneThatDreams



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneThatDreams/pseuds/TheOneThatDreams
Summary: Special thanks to E-Reigh for hosting ThunderLucy Week. Its from October 24 til October 31 this year. I’m a little late getting started but I’m just getting out the hospital and back into working and school. I have a lot of stories written in various stages.  So I’m finishing them up and they will be posted soon. I am also on AO3 under the name TheOneThatDreams and will post the story there as well. Thank for reading and I hope you like it.





	ThunderLucy Week 2018

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving over my stories. I ma still on fanfiction.net at https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4489906/Animechick47.

ThunderLucy Week  
Special thanks to E-Reigh for hosting ThunderLucy Week. Its from October 24 til October 31 this year. I’m a little late getting started but I’m just getting out the hospital and back into working and school. I have a lot of stories written in various stages. So I’m finishing them up and they will be posted soon. I am also on AO3 under the name TheOneThatDreams and will post the story there as well. Thank for reading and I hope you like it.   
Prompts:  
Day 1: Indubitable  
Day 2: Accused  
Day 3: Spirt  
Day 4: Vague  
Day 5: Thump  
Day 6: Infernal  
Day 7: Veil  
Bonus Day: Hollowed


End file.
